eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Der Sohn des Greifen - Kapitel 2 - Daenerys I
Daenerys I ist das zweite Kapitel von Der Sohn des Greifen, dem ersten Teil des fünften Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Daenerys Targaryen. Zusammenfassung Daenerys Targaryen hat die Regierung der Stadt Meereen übernommen, aber es gibt eine Menge Unmut, die durch brutale Plünderungen nach der Eroberung entstanden sind. Daenerys muss zahlreiche Kompromisse finden zwischen den Forderungen der alten Adelsfamilien und denen der Befreiten, während sie Hof hält. Ihre Drachen wachsen derweil schnell und fressen inzwischen sogar schon Schafe, doch eines Tages beklagt sich ein verzweifelter Bauer bei Daenerys darüber, dass einer der Drachen sein Kind getötet habe. Synopsis Ein ermordeter Unbefleckter wird Daenerys vorgeführt Daenerys Targaryen wartet verschlafen auf der Ebenholzbank, die sie in der Großen Pyramide von Meereen zu ihrem Thron gemacht hat. Ihr wird ein toter Unbefleckter vorgeführt, der von den so genannten Söhnen der Harpyie ermordet wurde. Bei ihr sind ihr Lord Kommandant der Königinnengarde Barristan Selmy und ihre beiden Zofen Irri und Jhiqui, die sie nach Tradition der Dothraki davor warnen, den Toten anzufassen, weil das Unglück bringe. Auch Ser Barristan möchte Daenerys den Anblick am Liebsten ersparen. Grauer Wurm erscheint als Erster in der Halle, und ihm folgen vier seiner Unbefleckten, die den Toten auf ihren Schultern tragen. Sie legen die Leiche Daenerys zu Füßen. Der Tote ist ein Mann aus Lys oder Volantis der wahrscheinlich verschleppt und in Astapor als Sklave verkauft worden ist, und dem die Kehle von Ohr zu Ohr aufgeschnitten wurde. Ser Barristan erklärt, dass die Mörder mit dem Blut des Toten eine Harpyie auf die Ziegel in der Gasse gemalt haben, in der er ermordet wurde. Der tote Unbefleckte hieß Tapferer Schild und war allein unterwegs gewesen, obwohl Daenerys angeordnet hatte, dass die Unbefleckten nachts mindestens zu zweit auf den Straßen der Stadt unterwegs sein sollen. Ser Barristan erklärt, dass er in ein Freudenhaus gegangen sei, was Daenerys verwundert, da die Unbefleckten Eunuchen sind. Andererseits haben in letzter Zeit viele Bordelle in Meereen neu eröffnet, da viele ehemalige Bettsklavinnen aus Yunkai unter den Befreiten waren, die mit Daenerys nach Meereen gekommen sind, und sich nun ihre Ausbildung unter den Weisen Herren in der berühmten "Kunst der Sieben Seufzer" zunutze machen. Grauer Wurm ergänzt, dass auch wenn die Unbefleckten ihre Männlichkeit verloren haben, sie sich trotzdem nach Nähe sehnen. Tapferer Schild habe oft Geld dafür bezahlt, dass sich eine Frau neben ihn legt und ihn umarmt. Daenerys will wissen, warum dem Toten die Wangen aufgeschlitzt wurden, und Grauer Wurm erzählt, dass ihm die Geschlechtsteile einer Ziege in den Hals gesteckt worden seien, er sie aber bereits entfernt habe. Wahrscheinlich waren es mindestens sechs Angreifer, und da das Kurzschwert des Unbefleckten fehlt, könnte es sein, dass einer der Angreifer verwundet wurde. Tapferer Schild ist der erste Unbefleckte, der ermordet worden ist, bislang hat es nur unbewaffnete Befreite getroffen. Daenerys kniet neben den Toten, schließt dessen Augen mit ihren Fingern und ordnet an, dass er ein ehrenvolles Begräbnis in seiner Rüstung erhalten soll. Auch sollen Männer zum Tempel der Grazien gesandt werden, um zu überprüfen, ob jemand mit einer Schwertwunde zu den Blauen Grazien gekommen sei, und es sollen Nachforschungen bei den Ziegenhirten und Metzgern angestellt werden. Daenerys ist bereit, mit aller Macht gegen die Angreifer vorzugehen und sie zu lehren, was ein Angriff auf einen Targaryen für Folgen haben kann. Nachdem der Tote hinausgetragen worden ist, äußert Ser Barristan seine Zweifel, dass die Unbefleckten der Aufgabe gewachsen seien, Nachforschungen anzustellen und Geheimnissen nachzugehen. Er sagt, sie seien eher dazu geeignet, auf dem Schlachtfeld zu kämpfen. Daenerys fragt, ob die Söhne der Sklaven, die er zu Rittern ausbildet, eher geeignet seien, aber Ser Barristan sagt, es werde noch Jahre dauern, bis sie sie einsetzen könne. Auch die Dothraki eignen sich nicht für den Häuserkampf: außerhalb Meereens herrschen immer noch die alten Adelsfamilien, die auf ihren riesigen Landgütern unzählige Sklaven für sich auf dem Feld oder in Bergwerken arbeiten lassen. Daher hat Daenerys ihre drei Blutreiter ausgeschickt, um das Hinterland zu unterwerfen, und gleichzeitig sichern Ben Pflum und seine Zweitgeborenen den Weg Richtung Yunkai. Die wichtigste Aufgabe hat Daenerys allerdings Daario Naharis übertragen. Da die Kornspeicher der Stadt zwar noch gut gefüllt sind, auf der anderen Seite aber nicht mehr lange ausreichen werden, hat sie Daario zu den Lhazareen geschickt, damit sie die Handelsrouten über Land und über den Skahazadhan wieder freigeben. Falls er bald mit seinen Sturmkrähen zurückkehrt, könnte Daenerys sie in den Kampf gegen die Söhne der Harpyie einsetzen. Bis dahin bleiben allerdings nur die Unbefleckten. Daenerys berät sich mit Reznak und Skahaz Daenerys entschuldigt sich, weil sie sich für die täglichen Bittsteller bereit machen will. Als ersten lässt sie Reznak mo Reznak und Skahaz mo Kandaq, den "Schurschädel", hereinrufen. Derweil begibt sie sich in ihre Gemächer und tritt auf die mit Grünpflanzen und Wasserbecken geschmückte Terrasse, die fast 250 Meter über die Stadt ragt. Sie sieht Viserion an einem Baum gewickelt und krault ihm das Kinn. Seine Schuppen sind heiß von der Sonne. Die drei Drachen werden inzwischen immer wilder: Rhaegal hat sogar einmal nach Irri geschnappt, und Viserion hat beim letzten Besuch von Seneschall Reznak dessen Tokar in Brand gesetzt. Bald sind sie so groß, dass Daenerys auf ihnen fliegen kann, und sie träumt schon davon, wie Aegon I. Targaryen über die Stadt zu gleiten. Viserion entfaltet seine Flügel und hebt ab, und sie schaut zu, wie er immer größere Kreise zieht und schließlich hinter dem Skahazadhan verschwindet. In der Pyramide warten Irri und Jhiqui auf sie, um ihre das Haar zu flechten, dann zieht sie eine Tokar der Ghiscari an, ein umständliches Gewand, in dem man nur Trippelschritte machen kann und das daher als Symbol für Wohlstand gilt, da man unmöglich darin arbeiten kann. Sie hätte die Tokar gern verboten, als sie Meereen erobert hatte, aber ihre Berater hatten sie vom Gegenteil überzeugt, denn sie würde eine uralte Tradition brechen. Die Grüne Grazie Galazza Galare hatte Daenerys erklärt, dass man sie hassen und wie eine Barbarin ansehen würde, wenn sie Kleidung aus Westeros oder aus den Freien Städten tragen würde, und dass sie immer eine Fremde bleiben würde. Auch der Braune Ben Pflum hatte ihr geraten, eine Tokar zu tragen, auch wenn sie ihr wie Schlappohren vorkommen sollten. Dazu trägt sie eine Krone in Form eines dreiköpfigen Drachens aus Gold, Silber, Elfenbein, Onyx und Jade. Sie weiß, dass ihr am Abend der Hals und die Schultern vom Tragen der Krone wehtun werden, aber sie erinnert sich an die Worte eines Aegons, der einmal gesagt hat, dass eine Krone nicht bequem sein sollte. Sie fragt sich, welcher der fünf Aegons das gewesen war, und dabei muss sie an ihren kleinen Neffen Aegon Targaryen denken, der eigentlich Aegon VI. Targaryen geworden wäre, wenn Gregor Clegane ihn nicht, wie auch seine Schwester Rhaenys, ermordet hätte. Vielleicht hätte sie ihn sogar geheiratet, denn er wäre in ihrem Alter gewesen. Auch ihre Brüder Rhaegar und Viserys Targaryen sind bereits tot, und Daenerys ist sich bewusst, dass auch ihr Leben in großer Gefahr ist. Dann muss sie an die 163 toten Sklavenkinder denken, die die Großen Herren an der Straße von Yunkai nach Meereen getötet hatten. Daenerys empfängt Reznak mo Reznak und Skahaz mo Kandaq an der Marmortreppe, bevor sie zu Hof bittet. Reznak begrüßt sie mit schmeichelnden Worten in Hochvalyrisch, wobei man deutlich das Ghiscar heraushört. Skahaz mo Kandaq war einer der ersten Sklavenhändler der Stadt, die sich auf Daenerys Seite gestellt haben, und als Zeichen dafür hat er sich den Kopf rasiert. Seit langer Zeit schon ist es Mode in den Sklavenstädten, sich die Haare in Form von Stacheln, Flügeln oder Hörnern zu formen. Skahaz' Sippe ist seinem Beispiel gefolgt, und nun sind sie eine der verhasstesten Familien für die Söhne der Harpyie. Sie werden Schurschädel genannt. Skahaz fordert Daenerys auf, die Mörder gnadenlos zu verfolgen, und als Daenerys sagt, sie kenne ihre Gegner nicht, erklärt Skahaz, dass es die anderen reichen Familien der Stadt seien: das Haus von Zhak, das Haus von Hazkar, das Haus von Ghazeen, das Haus von Merreq, das Haus von Loraq und vor allem das Haus von Pahl, seit der Starke Belwas Oznak zo Pahl vor den Toren der Stadt geköpft hatte. Darüber hinaus war bei der Belagerung von Meereen Oznaks Vater, der damalige Kommandant der Stadtwache von Meereen, gefallen, als Josos Schwanz die Stadtmauer durchschlagen hatte, und drei seiner Onkel waren unter den 163 Männern gewesen, die auf dem Platz hingerichtet worden sind. Jetzt besteht das Haus von Pahl nur noch aus rachsüchtigen Frauen. Skahaz schlägt zu Reznaks Entsetzen vor, aus jeder der genannten Familien einen Mann hinrichten zu lassen und dasselbe nach dem nächsten Mord zu tun, dann allerdings mit zwei Männern aus jedem Haus. Er schätzt, dass es dann keinen dritten Mord mehr geben wird. Reznak hingegen ist sich sicher, dass die Mörder von niederer Geburt seien und mit Hilfe des Lösegelds bald ausfindig gemacht werden können. Daenerys muss an die Warnung denken, die die Unsterblichen in Qarth ihr mitgeteilt hatten: sie werde dreimal verraten werden, und nachdem Mirri Maz Duur und Ser Jorah Mormont in ihren Augen die ersten beiden Verräter darstellten, wartet sie nun darauf, ein drittes Mal verraten zu werden, wobei sie sich fragt, ob Reznak das sein könnte oder Skahaz oder vielleicht Daario. Sie dankt den beiden für ihren Rat und schreitet dann die Treppe hinunter in die Halle, um Hof zu halten. Missandei kündigt ihr Kommen an, und Unbefleckte sichern den Raum. Unter dem Ostfenster haben sich Befreite aus Meereen und ihre früheren Herren versammelt, allerdings deutlich voneinander getrennt. Daenerys hält Hof und empfängt zahlreiche Bittsteller Als Erster wird ein Gesandter aus Astapor vorgebeten, ein ehemaliger Sklave, der sich Fürst Ghael nennt. Er schenkt Daenerys in Cleons Namen vergoldete Pantoffeln und betont, dass Cleon bereit stehe, um Daenerys vor all ihren Feinden zu beschützen. Außerdem werde Cleon bald mit seinen neuen Unbefleckten gegen die Weisen Herren von Yunkai in die Schlacht ziehen, und er bittet Meereen, sich an dem Krieg zu beteiligen. Daenerys rät Cleon, sich um seine eigene Stadt zu kümmern und Yunkai in Ruhe zu lassen, auch wenn sie mittlerweile bereut, die Stadt nicht eingenommen zu haben, nachdem sie die Schlacht von Yunkai bereits gewonnen hatte. Zunächst hatten die Weisen Herren tatsächlich wie von Daenerys gefordert die Sklaverei abgeschafft, doch kaum war sie weitergezogen, wieder eingeführt, und nun heben sie Truppen aus und heuern Söldner an. Cleon allerdings ist nicht besser: auch er hat in Astapor die Sklaverei wieder eingeführt, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass die einstigen Sklaven nun die Herren sind. Sie antwortet, dass Cleon sich zunächst einmal um die Hungersnot in Astapor kümmern solle, dann schickt sie Ghael fort. Als nächstes kündigt Reznak Hizdahr zo Loraq an, ein unfassbar wohlhabender Handelsherr, den Daenerys unbedingt auf ihre Seite ziehen muss, da er Beziehungen in Meereen und jenseits des Meeres in den Freien Städten hat. Er hat Volantis, Lys und Qarth besucht, hat Verwandte in Tolos und Elyria und verfügt sogar in Neu-Ghis über Einfluss. Nachdem Daenerys jede Kampfarena der Stadt hatte schließen lassen, hatte Hizdar die Gunst der Stunde genutzt und alle Arenen aufgekauft. Nun erscheint er bereits zum sechsten Mal, um Daenerys darum zu bitten, die Kampfarenen wieder zu eröffnen. Daenerys kennt sogar schon seine Argumentation auswendig: die Kampfarenen hat es seit den Gründungstagen von Meereen gegeben. Die Kämpfe dort sind religiöser Natur, ein Blutopfer an die Götter von Ghis. Sie sind kein Gemetzel, sondern hohe Todeskunst, eine Zurschaustellung von Mut, Geschick und Stärke. Sieger werden verehrt, Verlierer bleiben unvergessen. Würde Daenerys die Kampfarenen wieder eröffnen, würde sie dem Volk von Meereen ihren Respekt zeigen. Die Kampfarenen haben auch eine wirtschaftliche Bedeutung, denn sie ziehen Kaufleute aus der ganzen Welt nach Meereen. Außerdem stillen die Kämpfe den Durst der Menschen nach Blut, und die Stadt sei mit ihnen friedlicher. Auch ein Urteil durch Kampf ist in den Arenen möglich für Verbrecher, ihre Unschuld zu beweisen. Nachdem sie diese Argumentation vorgetragen hat, flüstert ihr Reznak ins Ohr, dass der Stadt seit jeher ein Zehntel der Einnahmen zugekommen sei, und in der augenblicklichen Lage höchst willkommen sei. Daenerys lehnt trotzdem ab. Nachdem sie Hizdahr entlassen hat, denkt sie darüber nach, dass Reznak und die Grüne Grazie Galazza Galare ihr geraten haben, einen Mann aus Meereen zu heiraten, um das Volk auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Sie findet Hizdahr sogar hübsch, abgesehen von seiner Frisur, und so wäre er ein geeigneter Kandidat. Auch Skahaz hatte ihr angeboten, seine Gemahlin für Daenerys zu verlassen, aber ihn findet sie abstoßend. Als nächsten Bittsteller kündigt Reznak Grazdan zo Galare an, einen Cousin der Grünen Grazie, auf dessen Unterstützung Daenerys nicht verzichten kann. Daenerys hatte den Großen Herren eine Entschädigung für ihre Sklaven verweigert, aber die großen Familien erfinden immer wieder neue Wege, um doch noch Gold zu erlangen. Grazdan bittet nun darum, eine Gruppe Weberinnen, die er selbst von einer seiner alten Sklavinnen ausbilden ließ, dazu zu verpflichten, ihm einen Anteil von ihren Einkünften aus einem neu gegründeten Laden abzutreten. Daenerys hört sich seinen Vorschlag mit Ruhe an, doch als sie ihn anschließend nach dem Namen der alten Weberin fragt, fällt Grazdan nicht mehr ein, ob sie Elza oder Ella hieß, da sie schon seit sechs Jahren tot ist und er so viele Sklaven gehabt habe. Daenerys bestimmt, dass er den Weberinnen einen neuen Webstuhl kaufen müsse, weil er den Namen der alten Weberin vergessen hat. Sie sagt, dass Elza ihnen das Weben beigebracht habe und nicht er selbst, daher könne er auch keine Entschädigung erwarten. Drogon hat ein Kind getötet Als nächstes empfängt Daenerys entgegen der Tradition einen Befreiten, und danach immer einen Adeligen und einen einfachen Mann abwechselnd. In den meisten Fällen geht es um Entschädigungen und Wiedergutmachungen. Während die Pyramiden der Reichen verschont geblieben sind, wurden die bescheideneren Viertel der Stadt nach der Eroberung von den befreiten Sklaven Meereens und von denen hungernden Menschen aus Astapor und Yunkai brutal geplündert. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile hatten die Unbefleckten die Ordnung wiederherstellen können. So war bspw. eine Frau während der Plünderungen zu ihrem Bruder geflohen, da ihr Mann und ihre Söhne bei der Belagerung gefallen waren. Als sie zu ihrem Haus zurückkehrte, hatten Fremde es in ein Bordell verwandelt. Daenerys entscheidet, dass sie ihren Schmuck zurückverlangen dürfe, dass das Haus aber verloren sei. Ein ehemaliger Sklave hat eine Befreite geheiratet, die vordem einem Edlem aus dem Haus von Zhak als Bettwärmerin gedient und von diesem schwanger geworden war. Nun fordert er Gold und die Kastration des Mannes. Das Gold wird ihm gewährt, die Kastration verweigert Daenerys, da es in ihren Augen keine Vergewaltigung war. Ein Junge in Daenerys' Alter erzählt, wie zwei ehemalige Haussklaven seine Familie vergewaltigt und ermordet haben, und einer von ihnen lebe jetzt in dem Haus seiner Familie. Daenerys lehnt die Forderung des Jungen ab, die beiden zu hängen, da sie nach den Plünderungen einen allgemeinen Straferlass verkündet hatte. Der Junge will sich auf Daenerys stürzen, stolpert aber über seine Tokar, und sofort ist der Starke Belwas bei ihm. Daenerys vergibt dem Jungen, sagt aber, dass er sein Tokar in Ehren halten solle, da es ihm sein Leben gerettet habe. Als er hinausgeht, blickt er sich noch einmal zu ihr um, und Daenerys weiß, dass die Söhne der Harpyie ein neues Mitglied haben. Gegen Mittag schickt sie Jhiqui in die Küche, um ihr eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen zu holen, damit sie keine Pause machen muss, da noch eine Menge Bittsteller warten. Am Nachmittag empfängt sie einen Bildhauer, der die Bronzeharpyie auf der Pyramide mit einem Abbild von ihr ersetzen will, einer Gruppe Fischer, die ihr einen riesigen Hecht schenken und einen Kupferschmied, der ihr ein hübsches, aber unbrauchbares Kettenhemd schenkt. Schließlich sind noch 23 Bittsteller übrig. Die meisten haben Knochen von verkohlten Schafen mitgebracht, die die Drachen angeblich verspeist haben sollen, und für die sie jetzt Entschädigung wollen. Daenerys ist sich nicht sicher, ob sie tatsächlich alle von ihren Drachen getötet worden sind, und so entscheidet sie, dass diese hier entschädigt werden sollen, zukünftige Bauern aber vorher einen Eid vor den Göttern in den Tempeln der Grazie ableisten müssen. Die Bauern sind trotzdem nicht zufrieden, was Daenerys ärgert. Die Bauern verlassen den Saal, nur einer bleibt mit einem kleinen Stoffsack zurück und starrt auf den Boden. Als sie ihn auffordert zu sprechen, hebt er den Kopf und Daenerys sieht, dass seine Augen rot umrandet sind. Apathisch schlürft er ein paar Schritte näher und entleert den Sack vor seinen Füßen. Es kommen eine Menge verbrannter und gebrochener Knochen zum Vorschein, und er erklärt, dass es der Schwarze Drache gewesen sei. Reznak wird wütend und erklärt, dass er wie die anderen Bauern auch entschädigt werden würde, aber Ser Barristan sagt ihm, er solle genau hinsehen, während Daenerys entsetzt erkennt, dass es sich um die Knochen eines Kindes handelt. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Daenerys Targaryen Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Meereen spielen Der Sohn des Greifen: Kapitel 02